The Park's Stranger
by Aemis
Summary: [Défi n3]. Aujourd'hui Aomine était sensé accompagné son petit filleul au parc et passé une journée pour le moins tranquille. Mais une rencontre pour le moins chaude à ce même parc va boulverser le cour le sa vie. #Aokoga


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des mots imposés; un thème et une date butoir.

 ** _Défi#3:_**

Thème: Sexe dans un lieu public ou en public.

Mots imposés: Echouer - Moustaches - Père - Dinosaure - Yeux.

Date butoir: 13/07

Participantes( je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail.): Futae, Miss Yuki 66, Syriell's, wado21, Miss Nakami, yuhonorine, Nemeseia, Lawiki, Arthygold.

Si vous souhaitez participer au prochain défi ou en proposé d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Aucun de personnages ne m'appartient malheureusement. Bon à par: Haru et son père.

 **OoO**

Soupirant de lassitude, Aomine sonna _une fois de plus_ à la porte de l'appartement sa meilleure amie.

Cela devait faire plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il attendait devant cette foutue porte.

Elle s'ouvrit _finalement_ sur l'être qu'il détestait le plus sur cette terre -et ouais ce batard avait réussi à surpasser Akashi- à savoir l'incapable qui servait d'époux à son amie d'enfance.

Il n'avait jamais comprit, ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait sans doute jamais ce que son amie trouvait à ce type.

On disait que l'amour rendait aveugle?? et bien Satsuki devait avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour en être arrivée à épouser ce batard.

Il n'attendit pas la soit disante permission de l'autre con et le bouscula pour entrer dans le petit appartement que sa meilleure amie payait avec son salaire puisque **_bien sûr_** ce connard n'avait même pas de boulot.

Tch... et ça se disait mari responsable et aimant.

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans le _petit_ salon, qu'il reçu en plein torse un boulet de canon.

Souriant, il souleva le petit garçon -car c'était bel et bien un petit garçon- qui lui fit aussitôt un _gros_ bisous sur la joue. Aomine n'était pas vraiment un grand fan des contacts physique mais c'était différent avec cette petite boule d'énergie qu'il avait dans les bras.

 **\- 'ton mine, 'ton mine, 'ton mine.** _gazouillait le petit._

 **\- Alors champion prêt à passer toute la journée avec ton oncle préféré??.** _demanda Aomine au petit chenapan._

 **\- Voui, voui 'ton mine.** _répondit le petit garçon tirant sur son t-shirt bleu à motif._

Souriant, Aomine plaqua un gros bisous sonore sur la bisous du plus petit qui éclata de rire.

 **\- Tu es enfin là Daï-chan, j'ai cru que tu ne comptait plus venir.** _retentit la voix de Satsuki de derrière lui._

Un brin énervé, Aomine se retourna vers sa meilleure et lui signala qu'il avait attendu plus d'un quart d'heure devant leur appart' tout en sonnant.

Ce à quoi son amie répondit qu'ils se trouvait elle et le petit dans la salle de bain et que sûrement son _précieux_ Shiro-kun ne l'avait pas entendu sonner.

Aomine lança un regard blasé à sa meilleure amie, habitué à ce qu'elle prenne la défense de son époux.

L'amour rendait vraiment **_con_**.

Il lança un regard de pur haine au père de son filleul, avant de reporter son attention sur ce dernier.

Qu'est-ce que ce petit démon pouvait être adorable. Rien qu'en le regardant, Aomine sentit toute sa colère s'envoler.

Parfois en regardant ce petit être, il se disait qu'il n'avait finalement pas si échouer que ça à protéger sa Satsu.

 **\- Haru** , **mon cœur, n'oublie pas mon chéri, une fois que vous serez au parc, tu ne t'éloigne pas trop de ton oncle d'accord??.** _rappela Momoi à son fils tandis qu'elle lui mettait ses baskets._

Le petit opina de la tête et sauta dans les bras de son oncle.

Et c'est ainsi que, Aomine, accompagné de son adorable filleul se rendit au **Shinjuku Gyoen Park** de **_Tokyo_**.

Assis, sur un banc, Aomine regardait son petit filleul jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge. De ce qu'il pouvait voir et entendre, son petit démon et un autre se battait pour savoir qui sauverais la princesse enfermée dans un château garder par un immense et terrifiant dinausaure??. Cela ne devait-il pas être un dragon, comme pour les contes de fée??. Aomine n'en savait rien mais voir ces petits garçons d'à peine 5ans se prendre la tête pour des histoires de filles le faisait doucement rire.

Ennuyé, il balaya des ses yeux bleus saphir les alentours, tentant de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui retiendrait son attention.

Il posa s'en vraiment le vouloir ses yeux sur le petit jardin de tulipes du parc.

Et putain ce que son attention fut retenue.

Il.. il ne s'attendait pas mais vraiment pas à tomber sur ce genre de scène dans un _putain de parc_.

Putain, c'était carrément illégal à ce stade!!!.

D'habitude, les jardiniers étaient de vieux chauves moustachus pas de... de... _de putain de_.. il n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C'est sur que _ce_ jardinier là, n'était pas chauve et ne possédait aucunement des moustaches.

Au contraire, il devait sans doute être le seul jardinier _du monde_ à avoir des bras **_aussi_** ** _musclés_** et des abdos pareil.

Le jardinier s'essuya le front du revers de la main et Aomine jura de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy et putain est-ce que ces putains de gouttes de sueurs étaient obligées de dégouliner de _cette façon_ sur son corps?? et putain la direction que ces putes prenaient.

Elle déambulaient sur son torse, passant sur ses bouts de chairs, caressaient ses abdos, suivaient le _V_ parfait de ses hanches pour terminer leur course dans son jean's.

Et rien que d'imaginer la suite de leur périple, tout le corps d'Aomine faisait doki doki.

Ce corps, putain _ce corps_ l'appelait et Aomine n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de répondre à _ce putain d'appel_ et de baiser ce putain d'allumeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger un seul de ses membres sans éprouver une douleur sans nom.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'il avait un gosse à surveiller.

Il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard lorsque le jardiner releva soudainement la tête -se sentant sûrement observer, parce qu'Aomine était vraiment, mais vraiment tout sauf discret- et plongea son regard carmin dans celui d'Aomine.

Ce dernier crut halluciner lorsqu'il aperçu la lueur d'amusement dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, mais ce qui le surprit encore plus fut la lueur de désir qui vint remplacer la première pendant que cet enfoiré sexy se lèchait sensuellement les lèvres.

Déboussolé, Aomine finit par détourner le regard, se reconcentrant sur le petit qu'il devait surveiller pendant que ses parents s'envoyaient sûrement en l'air -rien que d'y penser il avait la nausée- espérant que l'autre retournait à son travail.

Il crut avoir réussi lorsqu'il ne sentit plus ce regard de braise -putain mais d'où on regardait des gens de cette façon- sur lui.

Mais il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il sentit une ombre au-dessus de lui.

Légèrement anxieux, il releva la tête, pour apercevoir le fameux jardinier penché au-dessus de lui, un sourire tout sauf innoncent plaqué aux lèvres.

 **\- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais j'ai remarqué que vous me fixiez depuis un moment, auriez vous un problème avec moi ou mon travail monsieur??.** _lui demanda l'inconnu d'un ton tout sauf innocent._

Bordel de merde, même sa voix était orgasmique.

 **\- Euh non non, eumm veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai euh gêné.** _tenta de s'excuser Aomine._

Il adressa un sourire forcé au jeune homme, espérant ainsi le faire dégager rapidement.

Aomine ne voulait surtout pas qu'il remarque la bosse présente au niveau de son entre jambe mais un regard moqueur de la part du sublime jardinier lui fit que c'était trop tard.

Il l'avait remarqué.

 **\- Il semblerait que je vous ai mis dans une situation délicate, hmmm, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser dans cet état alors que c'est moi qui en suis le responsable. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous en débarasser.** _sourit-il._

Et avant qu'Aomine est pû faire ou dire quoique ce soit, son pantalon et son boxer furent baissé et son sexe attérit dans la bouche du jardinier.

Trop choqué, Aomine ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une langue mutine taquiner le bout de son gland qu'il réagit et repoussa assez violemment le jeune jardinier.

 **\- Mais... mais putain qu'est-ce qui vous prend?? vous êtes malade ou juste complètement taré!!!???.** _s'écria Aomine, se levant brutalement du banc sur lequel était posé son cul -exposant ainsi son magnifique sexe mais bon il a l'air de s'en foutre dooonncc profitons-en, sorter les appareils photos mesdames- , il essaya de remettre son boxer et de refermer son jean's._

Mais la main du jeune jardinier l'en empêcha.

 **\- J'essaie juste de réparer mes erreurs monsieur. Aller laissez-moi vous aider, après tout _je_ vous ai mis dans cet état. **_implora le jeune homme faisant se rasseoir Aomine sur le banc._

 **\- Quoi??!!...mais arrêtezaahh... mmhh... bordel... c'est.. stoooopaaahh.** _Gémit Aomine._

Car oui le jeune inconnu avait débuter d'indécents mouvements de succions - bordel où avait-il appris ces trucs??- , empêchant ainsi le jeune Aomine de former ne serait ce qu'une phrase sensée.

Bordel, Aomine n'arrivait pa à y croire, il se faisait **_sucer_** dans un parc public à quelques mètres de son filleul d'à peine 5ans par un inconnu absolument torride et il adorait ça.

Voir son sexe entrer et sortir de _cette_ bouche... et cette langue... Oh mon dieu.

Cette bouche était faîte pour sucer, une putain. de. bouche. de. _suceuse._

Au début il avait tenté de résister et de repousser l'autre jeune homme -oui au **_début_** , parce que après... - mais avait vite finit par abandonner.

Après tout qui allait se plaindre de recevoir une pipe gratuite et si en plus celui qui vous la faisait avait l'apparence d'un dieu grec??... alors bon... on se faisait sucer et puis basta.

Les minutes passèrent et Aomine tentait -vainement bien sûr- de retenir ses gémissements.

Ses yeux braqués sur ce visage, sur cette bouche, sur ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qui avait sa bite dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, dans sa gorge et qui le suçait avec tant de dévotion, il ne tarda plus et jouit comme jamais. Déversant toute sa semance -toute chaude et sûrement délicieuse, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien hein- dans la bouche du jeune inconnu.

Jeune inconnu qui l'avala comme la plus délicieuse des friandises, se lècha les lèvres et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Laissant un Aomine encore dans les vapes et absoudit.

Après être redescendu de son grand nuage de jouissance, Aomine alla récupérer Haru et le ramena chez lui.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, il ignora les plaintes du petit garçon tout comme il ingnora les plaintes de sa mère qui ne s'attendait pas à les voir rentrer aussitôt -sûrement qu'elle et son incapable de mari s'envoyait en l'air... nouvelle arrivée de nausée- et rentra immédiatement chez lui.

Ce n'est qu'une dans son lit, qu'il s'autorisa à relâcher prise, c'est à dire à s'insulter mentalement.

Bordel, c'était un parc **_public_** , _n'importe qui_ mais vraiment **_n'importe qui_** aurait pû les voir.

N'importe qui aurait pû le voir adorer se faire sucer par un inconnu sexy.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain comme le reste des jours de la semaine, il ne mit pas un pied hors de chez lui, même pas quand il reçu des messages de ses amis inquiets. Il avait peur qu'on l'ai vu au parc et peur d'être reconnu dans la rue comme le _mec qui s'était fait sucer sur un des bancs d'un parc public._

Mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de bouger son gros cul de chez lui lorsque son meilleur ami -Testu- vint le tirer de sa grotte de lamentation.

Il râla, tempêta, mais n'eut finalement d'autres choix que d'obéir lorsque son soi disant meilleur ami le menaça d'appeler son petit ami aka le nain diabolique rouge à la rescousse.

Il se rendit donc en compagnie de son _meilleur_ ami à leur habituel terrain de street -toute la génération miracle avait pris pour habitude de se réunir tout les samedis pour rejouer ensemble- , et...

Putain mais il foutait quoi là lui??!!!

 **\- Putain mais tu fous quoi ici toi??!! tu me suis ou quoi??!!.** _s'écria-t-il attirant sur lui l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes y compris celle du principal concerné._

 **\- Aomine-kun?? tu connais Kagami-kun??.** _lui demanda son meilleur ami les sourcils froncés_

 **\- Qui??.** _lui demanda en retour Aomine perdu. C'était qui ce Kagamachin??_

 **\- Kagami-kun.** _répéta son ami, pointant cette fois-ci du doigt celui dont il parlait._ **\- Tu le connais??.** lui redemanda de Tetsu.

Aomine ne répondit pas à la question, serrant fortement les points.

Putain mais il foutait quoi ici lui?? .

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur... leur avait-il... leur avait-il parler de..??

Non, s'il l'avait fait, Testu ne lui aurait pas demander s'il le connaissait et puis il ne lui avait pas donner son nom. Alors il ne devait pas s'en faire.

 **\- Et toi Kagami-kun?? tu connais Aomine-kun??.** _demanda Kuroko légèrement aagacé de n'obtenir aucune réponse venant de son ami._

Et Aomine espéra de tout son cœur que l'autre ferme sa gueule... ce qu'il ne fit bien évidemment pas.

 **\- Eh bien, nous nous sommes croisés dans un des parcs où je fais du bénévolat, mais je ne savais que c'était un ami à toi Kuroko.** _fit-il souriant._

Et Aomine eut envie de le frapper... ou de l'embrasser, il ne savait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout.

Dieu du entendre la prière silencieuse de _Daiki_ puisque agacé, Akashi ordonna le début du match.

Durant toute l'après-midi Aomine passa son temps à éviter le nouveau aka le suceur du parc.

Ses amis avaient bein entendu remarquer son comportement mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui fit la remarque, sûrement habituer à le voir agir de la sorte et il leur en fut reconnaissant.

Comment auraient-ils réagi s'il leur avait avouer que le nouvel ami de Tetsu l'avait sucer dans un parc à la vue de tous et ce pendant qu'il était sensé surveiller Haru???

Il ne préférait pas savoir.

Il jouèrent tous ensemble au moins durant trois bonnes heures et Aomine fut obligé d'admettre que ce Kagami se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Il aurait même sûrement pû bien s'entendre et même devenir amis si... ben s'il n'y avait pas eût cette histoire de pipe dans le parc.

Aomine en était à ces réflexion lorsqu'ils se firent surprendre par une averse.

Ils durent donc mettre fin à leur partie et chacun pris la direction de chez lui sauf Aomine qui habitait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Conscient de ce fait, Tetsu lui proposa alors -avant de rentrer dans l'immense limousine de son mec, genre il n'y avait pas de place pour lui- d'accompagner ce Kagami chez lui -puisque son appart' n'était pas loin- le temps que l'averse passe.

Il finit par accepter à contre cœur et suivit donc le _suceur_ jusqu'à son appart'.

Et il devait bien admettre -à contrecœur, biensûr- qu'il vivait sacrément bien le suceur.

Une fois dans l'appartement, l'inconnu-suceur-plus-si-inconnu-que-ça, l'abandonna quelques instants et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette sèche qu'il tendit à Aomine.

Ce dernier, bien que suspicieux s'en saisit et se sècha les cheveux rapidement -pour ses vêtements trempés il verrait plus tard, pas question de se déshabiller avec ce malade à proximité, qu'importe qu'il en tombe malade- tout en gardant un œil sur lui et une certaine distance entre lui et ce suceur en série.

 **\- Pourquoi??.** _la question fusa de la bouche d'Aomine qui le regretta aussitôt en voyant l'autre le fixer sournoisement._

Putain en quoi est-ce si difficile de garder sa putain de bouche fermer??!!!

 **\- Pourquoi quoi??** _demanda l'autre en retour feignant l'ignorance._

 ** _" Putain fait pas comme si tu savais pas de quoi je veux parler". pensa Aomine_**

 **\- Fait pas l'ignorant, pourquoi tu m'as sucé dans ce putain de parc??** _lui demanda Aomine les dents serrées._

 **\- Tu as aimé??.** _lui demanda en retour son vis-à-vis, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui._

 **\- Bordel mais pourquoi tu poses cette question, il s'agit pas de savoir si j'ai aimé ou pas mais de savoir pourquoi toi, un parfait inconnu m'a sucé dans un parc public.** _s'insurgea Aomine._

Ne souciant absolument pas des états d'âme d'Aomine, Kagami colla son corps à celui d'Aomine et...l'embrassa??!!!.

Le corps de Daïki se figea pendant que ses yeux n'en finissaient pas de s'écarquiller de stupeur.

 ** _" Es-ce-que ce mec est... est entrain de m'embrasser là!!?? "_** ** _. se demanda-t-il_** ** _semblant ne pas réaliser la situation._**

 **OoO**

Aomine ouvrit péniblement les paupières et se releva lentement.

Analysant la pièce où il se trouvait, il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand sa chambre était-elle aussi bien rangée et... peinte en beige!!??. D'après ses souvenirs datant de la veille, sa chambre était peinte d'un beau bleu nuit et... et son lit n'était définitiment pas aussi moelleux.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible à ceci... il n'était pas chez lui. Mais où alors??

Pas chez Tetsu en tout cas, ce dernier vivait avec son petit ami et Aomine n'aurait jamais accepter de passer une nuit à quelques mètres à peine de l'ancien empereur même complètement défoncé.

Plutôt crevé que d'aller chez Midorima ou Kise. Chez Mura peu-être... quoique, finalement non.

Si il n'était chez aucun de ses potes alors chez qui était-il??

Un mouvement à sa droite lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet immense lit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps près du sien et... C'ETAIT QUOI CE BORDEL???.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans un lit à poils avec l'autre nymphomane là??.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa tandis qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux.

Le corps à ses côtés bougea quelque peu et Aomine pris peur.

 **\- Déjà réveiller??.** _lui demanda la voix quelque peu endormie à ses côtés._

Aomine sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit en tomber du lit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il... qu'est-ce qu'il** **s'est exactement passé. Je veux dire es-ce qu'on a...** **euh... tu sais..**

 **\- Coucher ensemble??.** _se moqua Kagami._

Aomine acquiesça en serrant les points, c'est que cet enfoireenfoiré se foutait de sa gueule en plus.

 **\- Oui _Daïki,_** **on a coucher ensemble et ce plusieurs fois même. Tu sais, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi inventif et endurant que toi ma belle panthère.** _souffla le carmin, mordant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure les yeux perdus dans le vague, semblant plongé dans des souvenirs plutôt... torides vu le gémissements plaintif qu'il laissa échapper._

La dite panthère en faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?? D'abord il se faisait sucer par un inconnu dans un parc puis s'enfermait dans son appartement par peur. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, le dit inconnu s'avérait être en réalité un ami de son meilleur pote. Et _ensuite_ , parce que oui il y avait _une putain de suite!!!_.

Il se faisait surprendre par une averse et était contraint de suivre son _violeur?? abuseur?? pipeu... suceur??_ bref peu importe, il était obligé de le suivre chez lui. Et **_enfi_** ** _n_** , et ouais c'était **_toujours_** ** _pas putain de finit!!!_**.

Enfin, il se réveillait complètement à l'ouest dans le _lit_ du vio... du type et ce dernier lui balançait qu'il avait baisé et pas qu'une fois.

Aomine se laissa retomber sur le lit, il était perdu, que devait-il faire à présent???.

Un rire cristallin le fit sortir assez rapidement de ses pensées.

 **\- Tu es adorable quand tu réfléchis Daïki.** _lui fit remarquer le vio... Kagami._

" _Daïki_ " fronça les froncils.

 **\- Pourquoi??.** _redemanda-t-il encore une fois._

 **\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de sucer des personnes dans des parcs, et s'il te plaît ne soit pas aussi surpris, ça me blesse. Je ne suis pas un nymphomane, contrairement à ce que tu semble croire. C'est juste... toi??. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais je me suis sentit attirer par toi et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et vu que tu semblait tendu, j'ai jugé bon de te venir en aide. J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir jusqu'à hier sur ce terrain de street. Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouver, je ne compte pas te laisser t'échapper. Je vais te faire tomber pour moi Daïki Aomine. Je t'en fait la promesse.** déblata le jeune homme.

Aomine en fut bouche bée, lui aimé un type pareil?? Il pouvait toujours rêvé ce con. Il était pas né le morveux qui rendrait Le grand Daïki Aomine aussi con et aveugle que Satsu, Tetsu -quoique pour lui ça se discutait-, Kise ou même Midorima.

Aomine s'était promis de ne jamais devenir un de ces amoureux transi complètement débile qu'il passait ses journées à critiquer comme une vielle commère.

L'autre dû suivre le fil de ses pensées puisqu'il éclata de nouveau de rire avant d'embrasser Aomine d'un baiser rapide et de se lever entirement nu direction la salle de bain.

Un soupire fatigué passa la barrière des lèvres d'Aomine pendant qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il sentait que les jours à venir allaient être extrêmement longs et épuisants.

 **OoO**

 _Trois années plus tard..._

 **\- Daïki descend tout de suite sinon on risque d'être en retard.** _cria une voix depuis le salon d'un des plus grand appartement de Tokyo._

 **\- Bordel j'arrive Taïga, y a pas le feu.** _répondit le dit Daïki, mettant ses baskets à la va vite._

 **\- Que tu dis, j'ai pas envie de me faire incendié par Akashi parce que l'on serait arrivé et ce par ta faute en retard à son mariage avec ton meilleur ami je te signale. Je te rappelle que t'es témoin donc magne-toi.** _se plaignit Taïga._

 **\- C'est bon bébé, _i'm ready ok??._** _répondit Daïki avant d'embrasser son homme et de le tirer hors de leur appart'._

 _Plus tard ce jour-là..._

Aomine devait admettre que sur ce coup là Akashi avait assuré, la cérémonie avait été tout juste géniale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, bientôt ce serait leur tour.

 **\- Au fait Aomine-kun, tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu as rencontrer Kagamin.** _lui fit remarquer Satsuki avec qui il discutait._

Aomine partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

 **\- C'est une très longue histoire Satsu.** _rit-il._

Oui une très longue histoire, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas cette rencontre.

 **OoO**

 _Alors pour dire vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'est passé par la tête en écrivant cet OS. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, alors pour la scène de sexe, j'ai fai du mieux que je pouvait. Bonne lecture._

 ** _xAmeadisx_**.


End file.
